The present disclosure relates generally to line striping machines, such as those used for applying painted stripes to roadways and athletic fields, and more specifically to a clamp for fastening a spray gun assembly to a frame of the line striping machine.
Line striping machines, also referred to as line stripers, typically comprise carts that are pushed by a user and/or are gas or electrically propelled. Line stripers typically include an engine for driving a pump and/or generating electrical power. The pump is fed a liquid, such as paint, from a reservoir on the line striper and supplies pressurized fluid to spray nozzles on the cart to discharge liquid towards a desired surface.